The present invention relates to an enhanced-comfort cycle saddle construction.
As is known, conventional saddles for cycles and the like are made of a saddle framework, thereon is arranged a padding, generally made of a foamed plastic material, the top of which is covered or coated by an outer covering or coating protective layer.
Though the above saddle constructions have been universally adopted, they are not always suitable to provide optimum supporting characteristics, and a perfect anatomic fitting to the user body.
Thus, for the above mentioned reasons, prior cycle saddles may, in a lot of cases, cause irritations.